How We Became Together
by Bleeding Mist
Summary: When will I find my true love? Will Arme even love me, or even accept me? I hope it'll come true... Please, give me another chance...
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to Shadow-kun... :3 Please read and review everyone ^^

_Disclaimer: I don't own GC and characters._

* * *

><p>...<p>

I slightly opened the door of my classroom, nervous about of this 'first-day of-school' thing. Before going inside the room completely, I peeked inside and saw about 45 students. Most of them are sitting quietly and some are sleeping. My attention was turned to the left side of the room when I caught a silver-haired boy staring at me. His silver hair shone against the bright light of the room and even his deep sapphire eyes are sparkling. I couldn't tell the expression hidden on those deep blue eyes. Before I turn away from the hypnotizing sapphire orbs, he suddenly gave me a very small smile, which I noticed quickly. Of course, I gave a small smile in return. I don't want to be rude to everyone, especially during the first day of school.

I opened the door completely and went inside. The room was cold because of the 3 air conditioners but this did nothing to calm me, especially when I didn't saw my best friends. Before I knew it, I suddenly herd a familiar voice.

"Arme! Come sit over here with us!" my best friend Lire called. Moreover, there, I also saw the faces of my former grade school classmates. Ronan was seated beside Ryan. Ryan was seated beside Lire. Jin was seated beside Dio. I was relieved, seeing them. I went to the designated seat where Lire was pointing. She was actually talking happily to Ryan. And Ronan? Well, he's sleeping. Man, I miss all of them, especially Ronan... Back when we're still grade school students, he was like my brother. Always there to cheer me up and tease me like his little sister... I chuckled softly, recalling those happy memories.

I sat beside Dio and kept my mouth shut. Although Lire questioned about my summer experience. "Kinda boring if you ask me." I replied in a bored tone.

"What? Why?" the emerald-eyed girl asked.

I closed my eyes. Man, I didn't got enough sleep and I'm so tired. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes and looked at sparkling jade orbs. "My parents actually don't want me to go outside the house since they're scared of me, being hurt by someone else." I snorted. Really, I don't want my parents to butt in my personal life. I may small but I do know how to protect myself when others hurt me.

"Oh don't worry about them. I'm sure they'll allow you to hang out with your friends." the blonde gave a warm smile and I smiled in return. She didn't asked me further, so I bowed my head and went to sleep.

...

I didn't know how much time passed when I felt someone tugging the right sleeve of my white blouse. "Psst! Arme, wake up already!" a girl's voice whispered. And that voice is other than Lire. I looked up and saw a rather pale woman standing in front. With her semi-long brown hair and brown eyes, I must admit she's beautiful. A thoughtful frown made its way to my face when I saw her jacket sleeves are covering her hands. There, I noticed that she has small, red patches on her skin. Allergic? Yeah, best idea to tell the red blotches on her skin.

"Good morning class. I'm White but you can all call me . I'll be your English teacher and class adviser at the same time." she smiled. All eyes focused on her as she took a list and began calling names of some of the students. Introduction, ugh. I hate introducing myself in front and all of them witnesses this stupid, at the same time annoying, height of mine. And yes, I'm getting nervous because of that damn reason.

I heard the teacher said a name but my eyes roamed the room, seeing the silver-haired male standing up from his seat tiredly and his face also tired. I could say he didn't also sleep well. Curious, I listened for the first time.

"Hello, I'm Lass and I'm already 15-years old." his deep voice echoed to my ears. He looks older than his age when his expression's tired. And yes, his voice is really deep from the other boys. I could also tell he's a late student, just like my former classmates and me. Lire, Ronan, Dio, Jin, Elesis, and me are already age 15. Well, I have to smile at that one. At least, we have one new comer in the group.

My smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown when I heard the woman call my name. Lire and my former classmates looked at me. She was giving me her warm smile but I wasn't calmed at that. Oh, why do we still have to introduce ourselves in front for **everybody **to see? I pouted and stood up. I could tell that silver-haired boy Lass is looking at me, including my new classmates.

Finally, I'm in front and my heart's beating out of its resting place. I looked at my new classmates and breathed deeply. "Hi. I'm Arme and I'm age 15." I gave a small smile for everyone to see but on my inside, I feel like punching someone out of his/her ass. I looked at Lass and saw him smirking. What was he? Sadistic or something?

"You're so small that I assumed you're a grade school student." chuckled, cutting off my thoughts, and I saw Lass' smirk widen. Of course, I felt embarrassed and I pouted a little before returning to my seat. I sat down, my face red from embarrassment. Lire calmed me down by saying 'Don't you worry anymore Arme. You finished introducing yourself in front, unlike me!' she chuckled and we both heard her name being called by . I gave a sigh, relieved of what she told me. I looked at the emerald-eyed female and smiled a little.

" calling you Lire!" I whispered to her. Lire stood up, smiling awkwardly. Ryan laughed softly as we all heard Lire introducing herself in front of the class.

"Hello everyone. I'm Lire and I'm already age 15." the blonde continued to chuckle to hide her shyness. She returned in her seat and I massaged her shoulders.

"Nice introduction there." I commented, smiling.

Ryan said an 'Agree!' and Lire bursted laughing. "You don't know how shy I am." she continued to laugh.

continued calling the student's names until she stood up from her seat at the back and went in front. There, she told us the school rules to be followed and wrote something in the board, which looks like the class schedule. While writing the class schedule, I asked Lire about Elesis.

"Oh, she's in the next section." Lire replied. "She told me she has a low average which made her go to the second section."

My eyes brightened. "I'll go eat with her later this break." I smiled. Finally, I finished writing the schedule and went in front to let check my notebook. I returned to my seat once she checked my notebook and bowed my head.

...

"Ok class. All of you go there and I'll assign all of you to your proper seat." I heard said and I picked my purple bag and went to the right side 's pointing. She called each one of the students and they sat themselves on the chair the teacher's pointing at.

Finally, we're all seated and I'm at the last row. Seated beside me was Lire. I looked around and found the silver-haired male seated on the fourth row. The bell rang suddenly, signifying the others that it was already break time. I stood up and went outside to wait for Elesis.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry if I haven't been able to update POTC and ATAMT ;c I'm guessing you're asking yourself why is it that I published this if I'm still suffering a writer's block. Well, it's kinda hard to explain... But don't take it that I'm too lazy to make the next chapters :O

Its just the fact that I'm suffering a writer's block to continue making the next chapters of those two stories :( My inspiration for making this is when I read Shadow-kun's story 'Iris'. Hope you all understand me :)

Review this story everyone! Pwease! *pleading eyes*

**_You can be with any girl in the world you want to be with. But yet you chose me... I promise I won't take you for granted._**

_Watashi wa shadō-kun anata o aishite imasu!_

_**10-Nichi wa iku! ;D**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the review guys :D

_Disclaimer: I don't own GC and characters._

* * *

><p>...<p>

The bell rang and I stood up from my seat. I didn't bother looking around the class because I'm waiting for Elesis. "Next section... Hmm..." I saw a room next to ours. "Is this the room?" I asked myself, standing beside the room's door.

Suddenly, the door opened and a woman exited the room. Man, I got a feeling that she's going to be our math teacher. I looked inside the room and found a glimpse of red hair. She's busily fixing her things in her red bag when I suddenly called her name. She looked at me with those familiar ruby eyes that sparkled when she saw me. Elesis suddenly squealed and ran outside to greet me but before that, she gave a really tight hug.

"Arme! I'm so glad you're here! I thought that you'll never come here in of our room because you don't know where my section is!" the crimson-haired girl cried enthusiastically. I could tell she's really happy about this. I gave a smile and hugged her back.

"Well, you better say your thanks to Lire. She's the one who told me where your section is." I said and began to choke. Man, this hug's really tight that I couldn't breathe anymore!

Elesis heard me choking and decided to let me go. "Ehehe... Sorry for hugging you so tightly." she apologized, scratching the back of her head. I smiled and said 'its fine.' before asking her if she would like to eat with me downstairs. "You know my answer won't be 'no'! I'm so hungry after all the introductions, listening at the teacher saying the school rules, copying the class schedule and going to you **proper **seat!" she laughed and slapped her tummy lightly in joy.

I chuckled softly. So her hunger problem still didn't change huh? Well that's good. We went downstairs and ate together until our money almost left our wallet. It wasn't until Elesis shrieked. "My money! Oh, I didn't know that I'd spent too much!" she stared at her wallet.

"We got the same situation Elesis! My money's almost out of my wallet too!" I laughed, hoping that laugh would calm her down.

She closed her wallet and the bell rang at the same time. Elesis gave a loud groan and stomped her foot. "Time's really fast!" she gave a pout.

"Don't worry. We could eat later here during lunch time." I smiled and began walking outside the canteen.

...

We arrived in front of our room. "Hey, wait for me here and we'll go to the canteen later to eat our lunch." Elesis smiled at me and I gave a nod. She said 'Good bye Arme!' and we both entered our separate room.

The next thing that happened was too fast. I heard Ronan calling my name and I saw him standing beside a smiling silver-haired boy. I noticed both boys looking at me. Wait, a boy with silver hair? Lass! I approached the two quickly, gasping for air when me and Elesis went upstairs.

Ronan cut off my thoughts when he told me to introduce myself to Lass. "Since we both play a same game, he told me he also play that game. Introduce yourself to him Arme." Ronan smiled.

I looked at Lass and found him, smiling at me. He reached for my hand for a handshake and I accepted it, shaking both our hands. I smiled. This is going to be the start of a new friendship...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

What is this feeling? I... I don't understand it... The first time I saw her, the feeling was shot through me suddenly... Will it really happen like I wished just this earlier? I smiled, hoping that my wish will come true someday. So this feeling, **love at first sight**... Left alone, without my love... It's so hard to accept the fact that you and your girlfriend broke up... Used you so she can get closer to the other boy she **really** loves... When will I find my **true **love? Will Arme even love, or even accept me...? I hope it'll come true... Please, give me another chance...

I sighed and looked around, not bothering to go outside. A stern and cold expression on my face. Reminiscing some memories is really painful, even if it's unforgettable and bad. I gave another sigh but this time, anger's hinting it. Finally, I bowed my head to rest.

...

I woke up, looking at my surroundings. I heard two boys talking about a certain game they're playing and I eavesdropped on their conversation, since I'm still not in the mood to make friends that time and since that game was my favourite also.

Finally, he asked something and I looked behind to see two long-haired boys. The first boy's hair was dirty yellow and his eyes are somewhat hidden by a mask. His hair was very messy. The second boy's hair was coloured blue and was tied into a neat ponytail. His eyes had the same blue colour, same to his blue hair.

"Zero, I'm asking you." the blue-haired boy mumbled.

"Just wait a little Ronan!" dirty yellow-haired Zero exclaimed, thinking.

I couldn't resist myself, so I answered for Zero. Both boys looked at me incredulously.

"How did you know the answer?" blue-haired Ronan asked.

"I also play that game same to you two." I answered.

"You're Lass... Right?" Zero asked and I gave a nod.

I looked at Ronan and saw he's smiling to me, a **very **challenging smile. He suddenly turned to Zero and laughed loudly. "Be ashamed Zero! Lass answered the question without difficulty!" the blue-haired person continued to laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ronan." Zero started, sarcasm in his voice. "It's because I haven't been able to hear the latest episode you know!" he spanked Ronan on the head lightly.

The cobalt-eyed male stopped laughing and apologized. "Sorry Zero. So Lass," Ronan looked at me. "Let's go have a few introductions to ourselves shall we?" he offered, standing up.

Finally, a smile plastered on my face after being in school for 2 and half hours. I accepted and stood up as well. Zero was left behind, he and his friends acting like a drunk, laughing and talking loudly, while me and Ronan stood far in the corner and talking about ourselves.

...

The bell rang already, but Ronan and me still don't want to return to our chairs. Of course, we could still see some students standing up and making friends with someone else. "Oh look, there she is. I'll introduce her to you since she also play that game." Ronan stated and called the girl's name. I was shocked, hearing the name 'Arme'. That girl also plays that game? I smiled, knowing that it was my chance to get closer to her.

My eyes followed her until she arrived in front of Ronan and me. "What is it?" she asked, panting. She looked at me and I kept smiling.

"I want you to meet Lass. Since we both play a same game, he told me he also play that game. Introduce yourself to him Arme." Ronan smiled.

Arme looked at me again and saw her amethyst eyes sparkling in interest. I reached for her hand for a handshake and she took it timidly, smiling at me.

This is going to be the very beginning of our friendship...

...

Who would have ever thought that Zero is a loud and conversional one? :D And if you're asking yourselves what is the 'game' they're talking about, its 'Pokemon' :D

Review every one! Pwease! *pleading eyes*

_Watashi ga anata o matte iru wa Kagiri watashi ga suru hitsuyō ga aru tame Chōdo anata ga watashi o aishite iru to iu Soshite, watashi ni modotte kuru Watashi wa anata no tame ni kikudarou Watashi no doa o nokku suru Anata wa watashi ga matte iru izure ka o shite iru Watashi wa anata o ushinau koto ni yo..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own GC and characters._

* * *

><p>...<p>

Days passed...

Months passed...

Still, this month of October, nothing bad has happened to our friendship... Moreover, I'm **very** glad of it. It's like they're my second family now that the 3 of us can be compared to sibling already. I don't have feelings for Lass and Ronan. I just treat them like my big brothers. Ronan being the eldest, Lass the middle and me, the youngest.

Yeah, the three of us are like glue, stuck to each other always. Well most of the times, Ronan and I tease Lass. Yet, I can't help but feel sorry for my actions towards the silver-haired boy. I just can't help myself tease him...

Second periodical exam's nearing. The test is scheduled at the second week of October. Yet, I still haven't been able to review for the test. When I entered the classroom, the first thing that I did was to bow my head and take a nap. Suddenly, I feel like someone's poking his/her/ finger at my arm. I looked up tiredly and saw Lass, poking my arm. I noticed that his face really has a red color and his face somehow looks nervous.

"Umm... What is it?" I asked, looking at the boy in front of me.

I saw his face redden as I asked my question. I cocked my head in question, not getting what he's about to say to me. Honestly, I **really **don't have a clue as to what he's gonna say. "Arme, t-there's somet-thing I n-need to te-tell you..." Lass stammered, getting very red.

I gave a sympathetic smile. I feel sorry for him, having a hard time to tell what he's gonna say. "Just tell me ok? I won't divulge it to everyone."

He suddenly pulled me closer until he's sure no one will **completely **hear what he's about to say. "Well, you see..." Lass suddenly cut off, embarrassed. "I have a crush to you..." he confessed.

I suddenly gave a gasp. My eyes very wide. Is he serious? Since when did he suddenly felt something to me? I teased him several times mercilessly and then, he has **that** feeling for me? Sure, I told myself that I'm ugly. My attitude's bad. But this? I'm not expecting someone having feelings at me!

I looked at him, a sad expression planted on my face. I feel really sorry for him, hurting him this much. "Lass, I'm... I'm sorry because I don't feel the same way you feel at me." I said, looking at him.

His sapphire eyes blinked several times. This time, I couldn't tell the expressions that are hidden inside him but two expressions are certain: hurt and sadness. "Oh..." the silver-haired boy said, biting his lip. I could see he's controlling his emotions. Finally, he said, "It... It's ok Arme..." Lass whispered at he, giving me a smile. He smiled at me, to hide the hurt he's feeling the most. "But we can be still be friends, right?"

I gave him an encouraging smile. "Of course!" I grinned to lessen the tension between him and me.

Now, he regained his posture and sat down beside me. We talked about random subjects until the school bell rang. He didn't stood up because he was seated behind me. Suddenly, the teacher arrived and Lass went to his seat. I sighed. At least, English is always story-telling time. Of course, all students listened since the story's interesting. Finally, the bell rang again and I went outside to eat with Elesis.

...

Daily life at school always had the same expressions. Lass looked perfectly fine, during lunch break and class. Maybe he's still hiding his feelings until now. The three of us continued talking, Ronan most of the times. He always boasts to us the great accomplishments he got in playing these games but Lass and I felt nothing.

"Ok class. See you tomorrow." the teacher rose from her chair as the bell started ringing. Yeah, most of the students also rose from their chairs and went to their lockers where they keep their books. After I placed all my books inside my locker, I picked up my purple bag and went out of the room. There, I saw Elesis waiting for me outside.

"Want to eat 'lesie?" I asked her.

The ruby-eyed girl gave a wide grin. "So much! I'm so hungry!" both of us laughed and went downstairs.

...

...

I feel very excited yet, nervous at the same time. I sat on my chair, waiting for Arme. This day, I'm gonna confess my feeling for her. The two of us, including Ronan, are like my second family now. The 3 of us are like glue, always stuck together. Inseparable. Because of that question, the 3 of us became very deeply involved to each other's lives. Well, you could say that the two of them tease me most of the times but that has nothing to do with my feelings for them. I just let those teasing pass by, like a rustle of wind.

The door opened, cutting off my thoughts, and I saw a familiar purple-haired girl. Arme... Man, I wish that she won't bust me to what I'm going to tell her... I stood up from my chair and walk towards her. She bowed her head, not noticing that I was beside her when I stood up. I poked her arm gently several times, awakening her. She looked at me with a tired face.

"What is it?" Arme asked.

My cheeks suddenly grew hot. At the same time, my heart's pounding madly as if I'm having an attack. Now, my face looks like a tomato because of the intense red color. I looked at her nervously and said, "Arme, t-there's somet-thing I n-need to te-tell you..." I felt my face grew hot again.

"Just tell me ok? I won't divulge it to everyone." Arme smiled sympathetically at me.

I pulled her closer to me until I'm sure no one will be able to hear both of us before I confessed my feelings for her. I saw Arme gasp and her shining amethyst eyes widened in shock. Few moments later, she looked at me, her shocked expression turning to a sad one. Oh man, I don't like this sign from her...

"Lass, I'm... I'm sorry because I don't feel the same way you feel at me." Arme said, her words stabbing my heart into a million times. Her words cut deep inside me. I controlled my emotions and breathed deeply before plastering a smile on my face.

"It... It's ok Arme..." I said, my heart continued to crumble. I feel like my world will wither away when I heard her say those. "But we can still be friends, right?"

There, I can see Arme smiling brightly. Her smile, an encouraging one that lights up the darkness... That gives a ray of hope when you feel like you don't have a chance anymore... "Of course!" she grinned cutely. Well, at least those words healed my heart a little. The most important thing, we can still be friends...

I sat down beside her, talking about random subjects until the bell rang. I didn't bother returning to my seat right away because I'm seated right behind her. A few minutes later, our class adviser went inside and all of us stood up to greet her good morning. We sat down and the lesson began but, I couldn't focus properly... My thoughts were on the incident earlier. I couldn't get it out of my mind and it **really **hurts from the inside, though I managed to plaster an expressionless mask on my face but on the inside, I wanted to cry...

The bell rang, immediately cutting off my thoughts. I sighed, seeing Arme dash out of the room and waiting for Elesis. Nothing much to do in a 15-minute break than to take a nap.

...

Daily life at school... It's normal but not this day... Never have I felt normal when I confessed to Arme my feelings unlike the past days. When Ronan speaks to me and Arme, kept saying comments on him as to not let them worry why I'm too quiet. There are sometimes he teases me and Arme for being so week. And for that, I just laugh it off. I don't care, at least both of them still make me happy.

"Ok class. See you tomorrow." the teacher rose from her chair and exited the room. The students also rose from their chair and headed to their lockers. Since I don't have a single care about my books, I left them under my chair for the lesson tomorrow. I saw Arme exit the room. She told me earlier that she's going to eat with Elesis after school at some nearby fast food. I wanted to go eat with them as well but I don't have much money with me. I picked up my blue bag and walked out of the room. Man, going home with your heart continuing to crumble to fine bits of dust when your crush rejected you isn't the best idea I tell you. Yeah, I went home alone, without someone. Why is it that I wasn't given a second chance? **Why? **I breathed deeply, feeling determined. No, I'm not giving up on you Arme. Someday, you'll be mine.

...

Aww, sorry Lass for making you feel miserable in this chap. In the future chapters, you'll feel the very opposite of it that I'm sure you'll **really **like! *chuckles*

I'm sorry about my long-updated stories. I promise to work on it now and I'll update it for 2-4 days :3

Anyway, pwease review everyone! *pleading eyes*


End file.
